


Conversations in a Fire Escape

by urbaninja



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos has befallen Remnant. The Kingdom of Atlas has taken control. A small group of hunters lead by Ozpin are part rebellion and part relief effort for the citizens of Vale. And somehow Roman Torchwick has become their hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU spawned from the idea of the heroes and villains being forced to work together. However, rather than have this big sprawling AU, I decided to focus on smaller moments centered around one particular setting, being the fire escape. And focusing on Roman, who's been thrust into this unlikely roll. Events occur between each story and will be referenced, and maybe one day they'll get their own story but for now, they'll just be mentions.

Roman Torchwick is exhausted.

He leans back against the wall, ignoring how uncomfortable the rough metal of the fire escape is and watching the darkened clouds that threaten rain. He reaches for a cigar before remembering that he already smoked his last one, and curses. It’s going to be a while before he can get more of those. Tobacco isn’t that common anymore, and he doesn’t really want to go all the way to Mistral or Menagerie to get some.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Junior says, leaning out the window and struggling slightly to get his large body out onto the fire escape.

Roman shrugs. It’s not that surprising. It’s the quietest place to be at headquarters, the one place most out of the way, and the last place people think to look since there’s the sense it could fall apart at any given moment.

“What have you got for me?” he says, straightening up.

“Next list. Ozpin says good job on the last run,” Junior replies, handing Roman a stack of papers, which he leafs through briefly, scanning the pages. He opens his mouth to suggest a wry comment that they’re going to have to pay him extra for some of these items, but then he remembers he hasn’t really been paid in months so it becomes a moot point.

He sighs, wondering when he agreed to let this be a pro bono endeavor.

But that’s who he is now.

Roman Torchwick, unlikely hero of the relief effort.

The only guy with enough connections to get them what they need, whether it’s food or medicine or weapon parts, and the means to go there and get them.

He’s not sure why he agreed. Perhaps it was a stab of patriotism since Vale was his home, or the fact that he was on his own and not in his right mind (employer scattered, White Fang having their own stuff to deal with, Neo…he doesn’t like to think about it).

“Think you can manage?” Junior asks, his tone hopeful. Junior runs the Relief Effort while Ozpin deals with the main Resistance. Junior probably relies on Roman the most. An odd reversal of their first meeting, where Roman just wanted hired help and that was that.

“Yeah, I’ll manage. I’ll get on it tomorrow,” he replies, another sigh escaping his lips. He’d just gotten back, but no rest for the wicked it seems. It’s started to rain now, a little drizzle that will increase shortly.

Junior nods, happy with the answer, turning to go and pausing for a moment. “Oh yeah. Here,” and he flicks something at Roman, who catches it deftly. He studies the box but Junior is gone before he can say anything.

He actually hates cigarettes but they’ll do for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire escape is always Roman’s first destination when he returns to the Relief Effort headquarters.

He waits around briefly to make sure that the goods get unpacked, makes a brief report to Junior, an even briefer one to Ozpin, and then heads up there for some much earned rest. And people thankfully keep their distance.

It’s the people that are the problem.

Roman is not an anti-social person, he doesn’t mind being around people. He knows what he does is important for the relief effort, but he doesn’t need the handshakes, the back pats, the kids running up to give him thank you gifts. He doesn’t need the fawning when a few months earlier they would have been running scared. They can’t seem to get it through their heads.

Roman Torchwick is not a good person. And he doesn’t plan to become one any time soon.

And so he goes to the fire escape. Because people stay away. They’ve probably been told to, but he’ll take it.

He leans back against the wall, lighting one of the cigarettes Junior gave him and wishing for a proper cigar. He tries to remember where the next drop is coming from and if he can put in a request. The sun is setting and it’s going to be a clear night for once.

He’s woken from his thoughts by a small clang of metal on metal, and glances over to see Ruby Rose placing a tray of food near him, and it suddenly occurs to him how hungry he is. It’s the usual stew and bread but it smells decent enough. And surprisingly there’s a small piece of chocolate cake.

“Team CFVY managed to scrounge up the ingredients,” Ruby explains. “And it’s a holiday, so they wanted to celebrate.”

Roman has no idea who Team CFVY is and doesn’t bother asking. He’s also lost track of the days so he’ll have to take her word for it. He manages a nod of thanks, pulling the food over to him and picking up the bun.

“You need something, Red?” he asks. She’s still on the fire escape. Usually people leave after delivering something.

“Oh, no,” Ruby replies. “I was just looking at the sunset.”

“Guess that means your bedtime’s coming up.”

“I’m not that young, you know.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Ruby opens her mouth to retort, but thinks against it. Roman shrugs and turns his attention to his food, resigning himself to the fact that she’s not leaving for the time being.

“Why don’t you ever eat in the common area?”

“What?” he chokes out. Of all the conversations Roman could imagine happening, this one was not on his list. Especially with Ruby.

“Why don’t you eat with everyone else? I mean, people are always asking about you and…”

“You of all people should know the answer to this one, Red. I’m not a nice person.”

“But you’re—”

“Look, I’m only going to explain this once, alright? I didn’t choose this job because I wanted to be a hero or to do the right thing. I did it because I’m the only one with the resources to get what you need, and I was almost threatened by your boss because of it.”

He doesn’t mention that there wasn’t anything else for him to do. He doesn’t mention how lost he felt after the dust settled and it was just him.

“I’m not like you. I’m not a huntsman. I’m a criminal and I’m happy with that. As far as I’m concerned, being your unlikely hero is just a way for me to get by the world these days.”

A long silence passes between them, as the words sink in. Roman goes back to his food, not wanting to get cold. Ruby turns her attention to the sunset again, getting up once it goes behind a building.

“I don’t think you’re entirely the bad guy you think you are,” she says finally, climbing back into the building. “If you were, you wouldn’t be helping.”

Roman rolls his eyes. You’d think after everything that happened, she’d be a little more cynical. It’s almost enough to make him envious. But not really.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was dismal.

Much to Roman’s chagrin the weather was indeed changing, moving towards that time of the year where things started to get colder. it was going to make the fire escape a much less desirable refuge as a result.

When it was nice out, it really wasn’t that bad. It was quiet, and there was enough of an overhang that it provided protection from the elements. It faced an alley so it was largely shielded from the wind. Temperature, however, was a natural result that couldn’t really be defended against.

And Roman had spent enough time cultivating his look that acquiring a sweater was unthinkable. Though perhaps if he found a warmer, similar looking jacket. And a better set of gloves.

Once the rain started to pour, Roman figured that it was time to give up and seek refuge inside the headquarters. He supposed there was some work he could do. His way, however, was blocked.

“Had a feeling you were going to show up at some point,” he said, leaning back against the wall with a sly smile. “Some questions about tomorrow’s job?”

“Just one,” Blake replied, her expression tense, suggesting that she was doing all she could to hold herself back. “What are you planning?”

“Oh, you know, my job. Maybe you haven’t heard, but I’m kinda running the supply ring for this place." It was times like these that Roman wished he had a cigar, or a cigarette, or something that he could feign disinterest with. It would make this conversation so much easier.

He settled for playing with his lighter.

"Don’t joke with me! You’re up to something!” Blake snapped, “Why else would you be going to Menagerie?”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“Clearly you haven’t been paying attention, kitty cat. Menagerie’s bit of a big supplier for us. Especially in the food and meds department.”

“And the White Fang?”

“I spent the greater part of the past while with them. It helps with contacts, and believe me, Menagerie’s about as pleased with what Atlas is doing as everyone else. They offered to help.”

Blake looked suspicious, and opened her mouth to question him further. Roman cut her off.

“Look, if this is about your little friend, what was his name…Adam? If this is about him, I don’t know where he is. I haven’t spoken to him at all. Far as I’m concerned he scattered with everyone else and went dark. As a result, not my problem.”

He’d scattered with Cinder and the others and Roman didn’t care to know where or even make a half-hearted attempt at looking. He had more important things to think about right now. He flicked his lighter a few more times before glancing up.

“You’re still here.”

“I’m still not happy about any of this.” Her expression had darkened severely since Adam had been brought up.

“Neither am I but it needs to be done. You don’t want the people who rely on the relief effort to starve do you?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I told your little red friend already,” Roman sighed, “Ask her.” He didn’t need to justify himself really. “Now, if you’ve excuse me, we have a long day of travelling tomorrow and I have to get stuff ready.”

Blake didn’t move, and Roman met her glare one more time.

“What?”

“Why me?”

“We’re going to Menagerie. Having a couple of faunus around helps, and you and the monkey are the only ones available. Everyone else is busy, believe me I’ve checked.”

“I’m not going to be your bodyguard.”

“Fine by me.”

“And I’ll be watching for any false moves.”

“Good luck with that part.”

They stood in a tense silence for a further moment before Blake left as suddenly and silently as she had arrived. Roman sighed again, leaning on the railing and watching the rain come down in sheets. 

At least he had the promise of cigars to look forward to. That would make things a little more bearable.


	4. Sidestory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt: things you said when you were scared.

When it’s too cold to go out on the Fire Escape, Roman ends up inhabiting the hallway just inside it. He could be in his room but he finds that stifling so instead, it’s the hallway.

Thankfully people avoid it usually. A dingy old stairwell does not appeal to people.

There are times when Roman wishes he’d brought a book or something to pass the time. His next pick up has already been decided so all that’s left for him to do is wait. He can’t do too many at one time, not if he wants to stay unnoticed.

And so he sits, and his thoughts drift and he ends up thinking about how he got himself into this mess.

_Atlas’s attack had been quick. They’d been in a warehouse, collecting Dust when the Elysian knights had fallen through the roof and started showing. He remembered shoving Neo to the ground as Mercury started retaliating._

_They’d fled out a back alley only to find that the streets were no safer and that this wasn’t the military busting their Dust ring but a full out attack and then the warehouse had exploded._

_When Roman awoke he was alone and the streets were silent._

_He’d wandered the streets of Vale for hours, seeing no one and calling for Neo, for Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, anyone who could listen until he encountered Atlasian Soldiers and had to flee through a city that was suddenly seemingly deserted._

_He holed up in a safehouse and didn’t dare leave it. He didn’t want to face those silent streets again even if it meant living in ignorance. Even so, he prays, something he hasn’t done in years and almost swore he wouldn’t do, for noise. For a car rumbling by, voices shouting, a familiar voice calling his name, anything to break the silence._

_When he’s found he never admits how scared he was or how relieved he is to hear human voices._

Roman is brought back to reality by a loud crash from downstairs and hurried apologies. He leans back against the wall, figuring that Red must have knocked something over again. He smiles in spite of himself as he hears the Ice Queen’s shrill voice admonishing her.

Anything is better than silence, he figures. And the Relief Effort Headquarters are loud enough that he never has to be scared again.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s the waiting that gets Roman. 

He can be patient, certainly. He knows when to be patient. It’s a key part of being a master criminal, knowing when to strike. But that’s a thing of the past now.

He doesn’t do heists or robberies anymore. He does drops and pick ups and those require a different sort of patience. One not fueled by anticipation or exhilaration.

And it’s driving him crazy.

He’s days between drops, between communications, which have been coming slower because Atlas has been increasing security and all he can do is sit on the fire escape and wait. It sucks.

He’d smoke but he has to ration his cigars. And that just makes him more irritable.

“What?” he snaps, glancing over at the boy who had just climbed onto the fire escape. Jaune Arc winces, but recovers quickly.

“Um…Mr. Junior told me to give this to you. It’s from Vacuo,“ he says, holding out a pile of papers. “Sorry, I know that’s probably supposed to be top secret but I kind of saw it…”

Roman figures that’s unlikely but he still accepts the papers with a nod and begins to sift through them. Finally something to work towards. He’ll need to form a response quickly.

“You’re still here? You can leave, kid,” he says to Jaune, who hadn’t left. Jaune doesn’t move.

“Actually, um, if you’re going to Vacuo…there’s been increased Grimm activity up there, according to reports,” He says, almost conversationally.

“Yeah, so? I’m not going to fight Grimm,” Roman replies. “I run a strict in and out operation.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that they could still attack,” Jaune’s voice is stronger now. “You really should be taking Huntsmen and Huntresses with you.”

“No, I shouldn’t. More people just attracts attention which is what I’m trying to avoid. Trust me, kid. I know what I’m doing.”

He dismisses Jaune with a wave of his hand and goes back to the papers. After he’s read them over several times, he takes out his lighter to burn them.

“Why are you still here?”

“Look, just take me with you,” Jaune says finally, almost desperately.

“What?”

“My Team, me, just take us with you. We can help, and we can be subtle. I think. Nora might be a problem but Ren can look after her. Seriously.”

“Did you not hear what I said? I work with a hand picked team.” He hopes Jaune doesn’t pick up on the way his voice wavers at the end. He does have a hand picked team but picks up in Vacuo are always a bit dangerous. The desert is good for burying things but digging them out always takes a while. And if he’s right about the Grimm. And all of this is battling with a general dislike of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Jaune continues staring him down. “Please, Mr. Torchwick.”

“Why?”

“What?” It’s Jaune’s turn to be confused.

“Why do you want to come with me?”

“Because I have to do something. Since this whole thing’s started, we’ve been on this constant standby. Team JNPR’s been the team to guard the relief effort HQ and that’s important sure, but nothing’s gotten close to us yet. I’d like to do at least one field mission, as a change of pace. Staying here’s been affecting morale.”

Roman nods. He gets it. Much as he hates to admit it, he understands.

“I’ll think about it. Depends on what I need. I’ll get back to you,” he says after a long period of silence.

“Thanks,” Jaune replies, visibly relieved. “Really. If you need us, we won’t let you down.”

I’m going soft, Roman thinks as Jaune leaves. But for some reason it doesn’t bother him as much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden reunion makes things a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: I wanted to make myself feel better given the events of RWBY 3x11 (No spoilers in the chapter as this fic is 100% AU). I've actually wanted to write this for a while, like circa the end of volume 2, but wanted for information. While Volume 3 did not give me the depth I wanted, I got the justification I needed.

Roman Torchwick has reached the point where he’s literally counting down the hours until his next mission. 

He sits in the fire escape, staring up at the largely cloudless sky, reflecting that this is what his life has come to. The book he’d been attempting to read lies discarded next to him. He hates this part of the job. There’s the eagerness to do something different combined with the knowledge that he’s heading out into a danger zone and that, Roman has learned, is not a winning combination. The result is an antsy feeling that he can’t rid of and increases his irritability.

He’s about to consider lighting one of his precious cigars when there are sounds from inside the building. It sounds like some kind of commotion (not unusual), and normally Roman tries to avoid all of that. It’s the main reason why he remains on the fire escape but he can hear shouting and it’s coming closer. 

He’s half tempted to stick his head in and see what’s going on, purely out of curiosity, when the window slams open. There’s a split second where Roman sees someone standing in front of him but doesn’t get the chance to decide on a face or a name before they’ve collided with him. 

Roman looks down and gasps. 

In his arms is a small figure. Her hair is matted but he’d know that combination of brown, white, and pink anywhere. She looks up at him, her face scratched, dual-coloured eyes wet with tears and the expression a mix of relief and fear.

“Neo?” 

He says it like a question because he’d been absolutely certain (or maybe he’d just convinced himself) that he’d never see her again. She manages a nod and clings to him. He finds he doesn’t want to let go either.

Eventually he looks up to find Junior and Ruby staring at him, clearly caught up in this unexpected reunion. Junior leaves quickly but it takes a glare from Roman for Ruby to get the hint. Junior returns with food which is accepted gratefully. 

Slowly, carefully, Roman manages to coax Neo’s story out of her though she is clearly exhausted.

_She’d looked for him after the dust settled but found Atlas troops instead. They’d arrested her, planning on taking her back to Atlas since she was a known criminal._

_On the way there however, their airship had been shot down. She didn’t know by who, someone who didn’t like what was going on. She managed to survive the crash and began to make her way back to Vale, though with Grimm and Atlas troops everywhere, it made her journey that much harder._

_Once she'd made it to Vale, a shopkeeper had pointed her in the direction of the Relief effort after she had collapsed in front of his shop. She was actually in line for food when Junior recognized her, and told her that Roman was here._

A dust-damned miracle, if you asked Roman, which no one did. Neo just responded by smiling and leaning against him. 

“Well, you’re safe now,” he said, “No one’s going anywhere.”

Except, he realized the moment after he said it, for him. In a matter of hours for that matter. He opens his mouth to rectify his statement but closes it when he realizes that Neo has fallen asleep. And he has no desire to wake her up, not after everything she went through to get here.

Instead he puts his arm around her, reflecting how this used to be the norm for them. And maybe it could be again, once he’s back from wherever the hell he’s going this time. 

He takes solace in the fact that it’s the last one he’ll have to do alone.


End file.
